super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FreddyOfAxes/Destr0yed Dreamz Comic Collection
This is a collection for my own comic series, Destr0yed Dreamz. Please do not take these comics and post them elsewhere without asking me first! This is my first real comic series. I named it "Destr0yed Dreamz" because well.. idk There's no backstory for this (well not really), and everything is meant to be random and stupid as possible. Anyways here's some specs: * Fatis McFarts is one of the main characters. He is a fat potato (or marshmallow, I really don't know) that has an elf nose. His right arm is also ridiculously short, and his left arm is ridiculously long. His ideas are dumber then the cavemen. * Mooly Booly is a.. creature. He has a unusually long buck tooth that contains his legs and feet, as well as his right arm. He misses his legs at the waist on his normal body. * Tritri Meemee is a humanoid with a triangular head and spaghetti limbs. He is the "smartest" of the group, and that's saying a lot considering the trio is as dumb as paper plates. PILOT The pilot Comic. Title: Pilot Summary: Fatis builds a rocket while it's raining, and it goes wrong. SEASON 1 The first chronology of comics, which has 12. ---- S1, C1 Title: Markk Tenk Summary: The group drives a Mark tank, and comes out with a unreliable surprise. ---- S1, C2 Title: Painted Hut Doggs Summary: Fatis buys a hot dog, and adds some insta color to it, making him think it will turn him into color. ---- S1, C3 Title:Morphur Summary: Tritri and Fatis switch bodies. ---- S1, C4 Title: Circul Summary: TriTri becomes a circle! He even makes his own cough Infomercial cough for it. ---- S1, C5 Title: Blank Summary: haikwjwjjdjkwscncvpoewksB.LAN.K. ---- S1, C6 Title: D00t Gott Summary: The dooting of Fatis triggers Tritri. ---- S1, C7 Title: Der Gos 20k Summary: Fatis loses his car. And 20,000 bucks. ---- S1, C8 Title: In colur Summary: Destr0yed Dreamz in color! ---- S1, C9 Title:SaXKICKER Summary: The long awaited SaXKICKER commercial. ---- S1, C10 Title: Jeet Summary: Fatis discovers a shocking truth: Tritri plays Fallout. 4. ---- S1, C11 Title: Vidya Gaems Summary: The characters in games. Which one, is out of place? ———— S1, C12 Title: Swamp Summary: Tritri ate too many onions this morning. ---- SEASON 2 S2, C1 Title: It’s back boi Summary: The series is revived. Kinda. S2, C2 Title: A verbose conversation Summary: A very formal meeting between two extravagant noggins. S2, C3 Title: Battle Of Deh morpheuses Summary: Fatis claims he is Morpheus. But so does Morpheus. And Morpheus. Who will stop them? Note: Text is different because the normal software I use to draw these doesn’t let you import photos correctly. Characters Fatis Morpheus from the Matrix Morpheus from Fallout Cabbot also from fallout Text: Fatis: Mi nam is Morpheus Morpheus 1: No its mine Morpheus 2: Nope ‘tis me Cabbot: Silence ye fools it is i the almighty Cabbot S2, C4 Title:1002, a spooce odyseey Summary: HALL causes mass destruction. S2, C5 Title:Oh No Summary: Haha S2, C7 Title: WiFi Password Summary: Tritri tries to find the holy Password. S2, C8 Title: Mutations Summary: After a Soviet secret experiment, a mutation occurs. S2, C9 Title: Mehrio Summary: Do teh Marioeh S2, C10 Title: Eye Stretching Tritri challenges Fatis to a stretch. S2, C11 Title: Dawning Summary: Tritri tries to read comics, but something more sinister awakens. See if you can find a reference in Panel 2 S2, C12 Title: Dun Dun Dun Summary:The NES gets its sweet revenge! S2, C13 (Spinoff) Title: Da waterh Summary: Wario takes a dive. Funny thing, THIS was supposed to be the Destr0yed Dreamz Pilot comic, but was tossed out. ———— COMING JULY 2018 Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes